sometimes, getting lost is fun discontinued
by Chibbi Nations Ruler
Summary: May and her friends have arived at a tourisam city where may gets lost. drew gose to find her but even if he dose will some one get between their love. read to find out
1. may's vanishing act

**SOMETIMES, GETTING LOST IS FUN**

**Neo: **hi everyone, thanx to those of you who read and reviewed my first fic. I never expected it to be good so, it really boost my confidence. XD

**Drew:** ya ya, can we get onget on with the story

**Neo:** I'm starting to see why other writers get annoyed by you

**Drew:** no they don't

**May: **yes they do

**Drew: **whatever

**May: **but she does own the character raye who is-

**Neo: **one more word from you and your out of the story

**May: **yes mam'

**Drew: **okay…… anyways enjoy

* * *

**Arriving at the city & May disappears**

May and her friends Ash, Brock and Misty and her little brother Max, have just arrived at the beautiful Miridone city, which is famous not only for it's beautiful scenery but also its varieties of multicultural foods and shops

"Haahh,"misty sighed"were finally here" Misty's arms flopped to her sides as she gave a huge yawn.

"Oh, I can't wait to go shopping!" May squealed with excitement "I always wanted to try Indian clothes"

"I can't wait to try the food." Ahs said as drool started to take over his mouth

"Typical Ash." The rest of the gang chanted

_Mexican__, Indian, __Chinese,__Jamaican and_ as Ash dreamt about his belly being stuffed with multicultural foods, they headed into the heart of the city.

* * *

Since Miridone city was more of a tourist attraction, and there wasn't any gyms or contest halls, there was only a small clinic for Pokémon instead of the poke center, so they decided that they would go get a hotel room.

The gang had just arrived at the 'Lunar hotel'. They had gotten two rooms, one for the guys and another for the girls. They were just about to leave when, something or rather someone caught May's attention

"Drew!?" May asked with excitement, for on the other side of the room was a young boy with emerald green hair and eyes to match. He wore the same clothes he always wore and his Roselia was by his side just as she always it always had.

"Huh….oh hi may" Drew replied a little surprised him self

"What are you doing here?"She asked

"Why, can't I be where I want to?" he asked sarcastically. May started to heat up as her hand turned into little gloved fists.

"THAT'S NOT THE QUESTION!!!!!" she yelled. Drew gave a little chuckle, he loved to see her angry she looked cute, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Oh….." he said arrogantly. May clenched her teeth. He gave another small laughs before continuing, "well if you must know ," Drew started "I'm just passing by and thought I'd stay awhile" he said this as he handed May a velvet red rose, that appered out of thin air

"Then maybe I'll see you around soon" she said shyly admiring the rose in her hands. _Why __does__ he always give these to me?_ She asked herself.

" Ya,maybe" he said before he shoved he right hand in his pocket before giving her the two finger salute and walked out of the lobby his Roselia following like a loyal Pokémon.

* * *

From a distance her friends were watching.

"Ahh….young love…."Brock sighed as he looked up to the heavens pictures of nurse joy clouding his mind.

"Hehehe, I see a connection." Max said slyly, thinking of all the annoying things he could do to may with this info. Misty wacked him in the head.

"Quiet max, what would you know about love!?" she snapped

"Oh and you do? Hehehe." he said slyly, gesturing at Ash who was still dreaming of food. Misty blushed before whacking him in the head again

* * *

It was a quarter to noon, so the gang decided to grab some lunch before doing anything else. Ash for one was over joyed by this idea, but may had to go in at least one shop first.

"Hey guys, I'm going into that stationary shop over there, ok?"She said confirming that they heard her

"Sure may just don't take too long. Ok" Brock warned

May had skipped off into the shop which was much bigger on the inside than the out. There were also two doors to get out of the shop that went I different directions, but may didn't know that. She finished her shopping and she had found this cute pen with a bobble beatifly on top, with her newly bought cherry sucker in her mouth she exited the door that lead the other way.

* * *

Back with the gang they hadn't noticed that may had not come back, they were to absorbed into eating the yummy food to notice. Then drew came along

"Hey, where's May?" he asked. It was then that they noticed she was missing.

"She said that she was going to that stationary shop" Brock pointed out "she should have been back by now."

"YOU LET HER GO ALON!?!" max yelled"MAY CAN'T EVEN FIND THE BATHROOM WITHOUT GETTING LOST!!"

"And she hasn't had lunch either" misty pointed out "she doesn't have that much money on her"

Max started to panic, if he knew his sister, she wouldn't even know if she was lost and if she did she would be too stupid to ask for help.

"Ok guys lets split up and go look for her," Ash started, but drew had already left, if he heard right, May could get in big trouble.

* * *

Back with May

"Huh….I thought that restaurant was over here" she said to herself._ It must be a little further down, ya that's it._ May just kept on walking further and further down the street.

She finally fell to her knees, knowing full well that she was lost.

"Hey, you."Said a voice behind her .she turned around to see who it was hoping it was one of her friends.

* * *

**Neo:** well what did you think?

**May:** it's okay…but am I really that bad… I don't like getting lost

**Max: **you should be used to it now

**May:** well ya, but I get scared.

**Drew:** typical may.

**Neo and May:** WHAT WAS THAT!

**Neo: **you better say your sorry or I won't make it good for you at the end!

**Drew:** oh…and how are you going to that.

**Neo:** watch it or I break your heart there is someone else you know.

**May: **I wanna know who!

**Neo:**that will only happen if you-

**May and Max:** **REVIEW!!!!**

**Neo: **yup, and I want 10 good ones for the next chappie so get the reviews rollin' XP


	2. lost and found

**SOMETIMES, GETTING LOST IS FUN**

**Neo: **Hi everyone I have finally written the 2nd chappi. XD

**Drew: **And here I thought you were nothing but a lazy ass.

**Neo: **Well ya I guess…….wait, WHAT WAS THAT!?!

**Drew: **It's nothing, I got my answer.

**Neo: **…… OKAY :3

**Drew: **sweat dropsyour even more dimwitted then May

**Max: **Ditto! Haha!

**Neo and May:**…..huh?...

**Neo:** max? Why do you keep popping up?

**Max:** when someone disis my sister it's my job to back them up, you wouldn't get it you're the older one.

**Neo:** true I am. Anyways, I need someone to do the disclaimer.

**May and Drew:** ME!

**Neo:** me let may do it cause she didn't say much.

**May:** yay!!!!!

**Max:** on with the story

* * *

**Lost and Found**

May hoped in her heart the person behind her was one of her friend, she turned around, but then her head dropped in disappointment.

"Hey you," he voice said again "do you need some help". Now in front of May there was a young boy, about ash's age. He had short dark red hair that was spiked up at the front, he wore a long sleeved black shirt, with a medium sleeved yellow dress shirt that wasn't done up so you could see the flames on his back shirt, he wore baggy blue jeans that were slightly torn at the ends.

"No, no I don't!" may replied childishly

"But you look lost" the boy replied

"AM NOT!!"May yelled, she crossed her arms and started to walk in a random direction. She suddenly bumped into a lamp post. The boy started to laugh. She turned around and gave him an evil look, he stopped laughing but then her stomach let out a huge growl. He started to laugh again.

"Well let at least treat you to some lunch" he said between laughs.

"I don't need your pity!"May grunted, then stuck her tongue out childishly

"Well it's not pity, it's um…like a…um...date?" he reasoned

"Date?" may asked blushing "you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Well, ya mean who wouldn't"he replied. May stared at her feet "um...ok" she said

* * *

**Back with drew **

_'God May why did you have to have such a bad __sense__ of direction' _Drew thought to himself as he ran into the stationary shop may had been in earlier. He walked up to the cash out where a woman in her 70's was.

"Excuse me ma'am but can you tell if there was a girl about my age, with a goofy expression and totally dressed in red came in here, probably 10-15 minutes ago?" Drew asked at an extremely fast speed

"I'm sorry son, can you please repeat that?" the women asked, drew sighed and repeated his word, slower this time. " I'm sorry but I wasn't here 15 minuets ago, I can ask my nephew he was the one in charge?"

"You call me aunt Maybel?" asked a male voice popping out of the storage room door. "Yes, terry was there a girl in here 10 or 15 minutes ago? This young man is looking for her." The woman cleared.

"A girl eh…… hmmm?" terry was holding his chin and staring at the ceiling "hey! Ya there was. If your looking for a girl named May, I can help!!"

"Yea, that's her May maple, a goofy girl totally in red!"Drew said "hmm… the totally in red part I can understand, but not goofy part? Personally I find her quite cute." At that moment drew felt something inside him a churning feeling, it was strange.

"So you'll help me look for her?" drew asked terry "well what da'ya think? Of course!" terry questioned/yelled. "Come on follow me, she went this way!"

And so starts the search for May

* * *

**Neo:** sorry this was short

**Drew:** short? Its barley 3 pages!

**Neo:** well you think you could do better?! I have other things to do ya know!!!

**Drew:** like?

**Neo:** I have five other stories to make, I'm in the process of making tow songs, and HOW AM I SOPPOSED TO PAINT WITH SO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME!!!

**Misty:** take a chill pill, I noe what it's like.

**Neo:** thanks Misty? Any ways could u ppl help me I'm not good with Pokémon battles, and give me some Ideas for the date if you can k, I'll put more stories up so yea, you get the idea.

**May:** **REVIEW**


	3. little siblings 1

**SOMETIMES, GETTING LOST IS FUN**

**Little siblings**

"damit" max cursed under his breath "MAY!!!!! MAAAAYYYYY!!!!!" he called his older sister's name over again _'god may why is it you can't get lost in a smaller place'_ max kept on running around town occasionally stopping in shops, and describing may to the owner asking if they had seen her. Max was rushing down the street, so fast-not to mention looking everywhere but in front of him-missed may who was crossing the street in front of him (a/n: ain't it weird when that happens… weird) and not only that but he had also banged strait into a girl.

"Ahh!! My ice cream!" the girl said as max helped her up.

"Oh, I'm really, really, REALLY, sorry!!! Oh no your dress is all ruined" max apologized

"No it's fine, really" the girl protested "oh, I'm Rin by the way" she said as she extended a hand for max.

"The names max." max introduced as he took her hand "and, I really don't think you'll be fine in those clothes, you'll catch a cold. Come with me I know someone that will help you"

" umm, thanks but, I really don't want you to put you through any trouble" she said shyly as max took her hand and pulled her along, " oh, don't worry It's no trouble at all"

"wow this café is amazing" may said in awe as she looked around the inside of the café she was in "oh, by the way I forgot to ask your name" she asked the red headed boy beside her "my names Reay, Reay Gilroy (a/n: random name), and you are" he asked turning to face her "may, may maple" she said and smiled.

They took a seat and ordered some food as they kept, chatting, saying how she got separated from her group.

"Mmm this is the best cake I've ever eaten!" may exclaimed "ahh I wish I could have the recipe."

"Na I've had better "Reay said with a smirk "oh really, where?" may asked suspiciously "my little sister, she may only be 10 but she makes the best! I kinda think it's a family thing, all the women cook real well" "I guess I'll have to meet her someday then, don't I" may said with a cheeky smile which matched his smirk.

"You just might, she works her sometimes. I think she's running late. Hey do you have any siblings?"

"Me? Well ya I have a little brother named max." may said her voice fading a bit.

Reay sighed "may…. It's ok I'll help you find your friend ok?"

"Yea thanks a lot Reay"

"No problem"

**Neo:** wow I'm lazy today oh well I'll update soon anyways this is part one only I'll do part 2 next


	4. little siblings part 2

**SOMETIMES, GETTING LOST IS FUN**

**Little siblings part 2**

_Knock knock _"hey misty! Open up its max!" the boy said as he tapped on the door to the room his elder sister and her friend misty stated.

" hey max, did you find her?" misty said opening the door just the slightest bit " no, not yet " he replied his head lowering a bit " oh but, I did bump into some one !" the shy 10 year old girl poked her head from behind the head of her new friend.

"Umm… h-hi." She said, and gestured a small wave to the tall teen in front of her.

"Misty, this is Rin, Rin, my friend Misty." Max said introducing the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you meet you "Misty said extending her hand to Rin, "the pleasures all mine" Rin said talking the hand and flashing a cute smile.

"So Misty you think that Rin could use some of you cloths? You know when I said I bumped into her I really meant I bumped into her." Max said looking kind of embarrassed that he'd do something that stupid. Misty gave one look at the clothes Rin was wearing and gave a smile, "no problem I got just the thing you could wear." Misty grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her to the closet, she was about to pull something out when she noticed max was still in the room.

"Would you give me a sec?" she said to Rin before heading to the door and kicking max out, "wait here." She said

Ash and Brock were roaming the streets when it hit him, "hey Brock, we should try reaching May with my pokedex "(a/n: sorry is that the one they call each other through?) Ash suggested

"Wow ash that's actually smart!" Brock said amazed "when my stomach is full I can stop thinking with it" ash grinned.

_Beep beep beep beep_

"What the-"misty walked over to the table where she and may put their things.

"Hello?" misty answered the red pokedex on the table.

_"__What__ misty? Is that you? I thought this was __May's__ pokedex I was calling?"_ ash said confused on the other side.

"It is, but she probably left it in our room, cause here I am talking to you. But it was a good idea, give props to Brock for thinking of it for me k."Misty said chirping out the last part.

_"Huh, misty wait I came up with-"_ash said before misty hung up the other line.

"Now where were we?" misty asked Rin who was sitting on the bed waiting. "let's see hmm" misty was shuffling through the closet," a ha, here's something!" she said pulling out a long pink halter top, with green butterfly embroidery, and green adjustable ribbon around the waist. She also pulled out dark blue denim skirt, a silver chain with charms, hanging from the waist.

"This is perfect!" misty chirped "it even matches your boots" Rin looked at her feet then at the outfit, "okay!" she said with a smile.

Max was leaning against the wall when Rin came out. He stared at her in awe.

"h-how do I look?" she asked, max just kept on staring. Misty gave a chuckle at this.

"Max? Are you in there?" she asked waving her hand in his face.

"Huh? What? Ya you look great!" he said, Rin giggled, and blushed.

"Ya, I kind of figured that from the staring" now it was max who was blushing. Rin turned to face misty and bowed a little and thanked misty for the clothes. She glanced at her lemon yellow watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh no. no no no. This can't be right! I'm gonna be late for work!" she yelled before running for the elevator. Max ran after her.

"Hey Rin can I ask you a favor? Tell me if you see a girl dressed in red, with brown hair and blue eyes, she's 14, and probably wearing a red bandana. If you see her tell her to call me or something" max said with a worried look in his eyes, as he explained. Rin saw this look and nodded, then went up and hugged him, whispering 'don't worry you'll find her'.

Neo: well there it is chapter 4 I'll update faster next time


	5. note

My interest in Pokemon has long since died, and so this story is discontinued. If I do ever re-write this for any reason, it will be posted on my LiveJournal (check my profile.)


End file.
